kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Yumemin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Wakuwaku. Personal Appearance Yumemin resembles a light-orange night-cap with a purple sleep-mask, pinky-red slipper-like feet and white marking. He also has lilac markings on his feet and a pastel-blue bubble attatched to his nose. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Yumemin As a Bugmin, the bubble that's attatched to his nose is coloured green instead of pastel-blue. Personality Yumemin is a Promin sleepy personality but he's very good at changing the scenarios in other people's dreams. When Yumemin makes a noise, he says 'Yume' or 'Oyasumi'. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Turbomin (targeted Promin for dream-changing) Abilities Yumemin's Kamiwaza ability is to manipulate or change anyone's dreams around. As a Bugmin, he turns anyone's dreams into nightmares. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Yumemin first appeared as a Bugmin in episode 13. He was messing up Wanda's dream, preventing him from reaching the loo. Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Yumemin with help from Wanda and the two Promins Turbomin and Tonkmin. Yumemin was later summoned by Yuto in order to see what's going on in Turbomin's dream. Yumemin was summoned again in episode 19 just to make Jii Yoda fall asleep. In episode 31, Yumemin was summoned in order to get Wanda and Yuto to visit Promin-Land and check what was going on there. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Yumemin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 05 after Wanda got drowsy, fell asleep and started dreaming of a paradise of chicken karage bites. Thanks to Gauzemin who gave Wanda an ice pack, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Yumemin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far in chapter 12, Yumemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Yumemin is one of the Promins whose eyes can't be seen. The other one being Slowmin. * Yumemin is the third Promin to be encountered as a Bugmin outside of Kirakira First Street. He was encountered in Wanda's dream-world. * Yumemin is the third Promin to be captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto outside of Kirakira First Street. * Yumemin is the last Promin to be featured in the 'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu' segments. He was featured in episode 47. Resemblances * Yumemin resembles a night-cap. Notes * Yumemin's name comes from the word 'yume' meaning 'dream' in Japanese. Gallery Screenshot Showing Yumemin.jpg Screenshot Showing The Back View Of Yumemin.jpg Screenshot Showing Yumemin Dreaming Of Wanda.jpg Screenshot Showing Yumemin With A Director's Hat.jpg Screencap Of Yumemin (Kamiwaza Promin-Zu).jpg Screenshot Showing Hasamin, Micemin And Yumemin Cutting The Ribbon.jpg Railmin driving his train with Dorirumin, Freezemin and Yumemin riding on while Jetmin is flying.PNG Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Yumemin.jpg Screenshot Showing Yumemin Being Summoned.jpg Links * Yumemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Wakuwaku Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season